


When Does the Pain Stop?

by Silhouette911



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Skip Westcott Being a Jerk, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette911/pseuds/Silhouette911
Summary: Peter Parker was molested and raped by Skip during his childhood. He kept this all a secret from May and Ben, and after several years Skip moves away and Peter thinks all is right with the world. He gains his spider abilities on a lousy trip to Oscorp and finds a boyfriend in Harley Keener. Tony almost dies, Mysterio happens, thank god his identity wasn't revealed, and an old monster reappears to tear his world down once again.This is my first fanfiction so I wouldn't expect much from it. Ummmmm trigger warnings are stupid, if you're reading this fic you should know what it entails, tags exist for a reason, but because I've always appreciated it, I'll put a TW in the notes before the chapter starts so you know what to expect.Also, I will most likely NOT have a typical or consistent update schedule, chapters could be 2 minutes apart or 2 years apart, so be prepared for a long running WIP.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for Rape

Things were never easy being Peter Parker. He was a scrawny asthmatic kid with glasses and lost his parents before he was old enough to even know them. The only thing he really had going for himself was his brain. He could ignore the bullies as long as he kept to himself and at one point he thought if he could prove himself he might even be accepted. That, sadly, was the worst decision to make. Not only did his perfect scores - which his teacher so proudly shared with the class - annoy and even anger his classmates, but his usual bullies almost tripled in number. 

He was deemed a total outcast, so he completely turned from social interaction and decided to just focus on himself. Ignoring May and Ben’s concerned looks and questions, Peter became a frequent visitor of their local public library and focused on learning. An unfortunate result of this decision made him quiet and with-drawn, he wasn’t even speaking to his guardians at this point, so when a young man named Steven “ _ call me Skip _ ” Westcott was introduced by Peter, May and Ben jumped on the opportunity to  _ fix  _ their poor nephew. This seemingly perfect and wonderful decision became one Peter would regret for the rest of his life and it all started at the library.

It was a simple day, the sidewalks slick with ice and a thick layer of snow coating most of New York, as a young Peter Parker made his way to his local library. This had been an ongoing pastime of his, since a school mishap, and he’d sit at a table in a far out of sight corner to read large textbooks and science manuscripts. It was at this library that he discovered his love for engineering and chemistry. By far his favorite author was Dr. Bruce Banner, with his many publications on difficult ideas. 

The day should’ve gone as any other, Peter would leave home early in the morning, head to the library, plop his stuff down at the table he’d practically claimed in the past few months, browse the science and math sections for reading material or work books, and then he’d continue like that until late into the evening. Today however, when he arrived there was a person that had already claimed his usual spot. Feeling slightly disgruntled, Peter turned away from his favorite spot, and searched for a similarly obscured table. 

After finding one decently hidden, he set his stuff down, pulled off his heavy coat and other winter items, and went to search for his books. He was gone for maybe two minutes, as he was only planning on continuing with a book he had found the other day, but when he arrived as his new table, the person that had taken his usual table had settled down in a chair at his new table!

Now clearly agitated, he pushed at the nose of his wire framed glasses and made his way to his table. Ignoring the man, or as he’d belatedly realized, the teenager, he set his book down and proceeded to read. The older boy scooched his chair closer towards Peter and began reading over his shoulder. Feeling fairly uncomfortable, Peter tried to move away, but the stranger would just inch closer when He did. “Wow, you must be smart if you’re reading something so advanced. How old are you?” The older boy spoke, as he leaned away from Peter and thankfully out of his space. 

“U-um, isn’t it impolite to speak without first introducing yourself?” Peter questioned, trying to avoid the boy’s question. The older boy gave him a weird look, his blue eyes shining, as he responded.

“You’re right, my bad. My name is Steven Westcott, but please, call me Skip. And before you ask, I’m 17 years-old. Now, what’s your name Einstein?” Skip asked with a pleasant smile on his lips. Peter felt slightly better, but still a little apprehensive.

“Peter Parker, I’m 9,” came his simple response, as he looked up and met the eyes of the stranger.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Pete, I can call you that right? When did you get into thermodynamics? You must be some child prodigy, aren’t you?” Skip continued to ramble, and slowly Peter began to relax. The older boy didn’t seem to pose a threat, although there was still a weird look in his eyes when he looked at Peter.

They ended up talking for hours, whispering about all kinds of things ranging from Star Wars to Chemistry, and especially Peter’s favorite superhero, Tony Stark. It didn’t take long for Skip to worm his way into Peter’s schedule, and any apprehension Peter may have felt vanished as he found himself happier than he’d ever been.

It was shortly before winter break was scheduled to end that Peter introduced Skip to Aunt May and Uncle Ben. To say his guardians were surprised would be an understatement. When they saw their nephew begin to regain his former confidence and happiness, they figured he’d made a friend, and when they’d questioned him they were proven correct. However, they had not expected said friend to be 8 years older than him!

With an awkward look on her face May shook his hand and welcomed him into their small apartment. “Oh! It’s nice to meet you Skip, we’ve heard so much about you, although we weren’t expecting you to be so old,” She said, giving a sharp glance at her sheepish looking nephew.

“Yeah, Einstein over here caught my eye at the library. I’ve never met someone so smart! He’s even managed to help me with my homework and we’ve come to find that we have a lot in common,” Skip began to explain with a fond look on his face when he glanced at the small 9-year-old. 

“Well that’s good to hear,” Ben finally spoke, with a slight smile on his face. Although he didn’t approve of this friend, he was relieved to see his old nephew returning and he’d do anything to keep it that way.

“Aunt May! Uncle Ben! Can I hang out with Skip after school?” Peter said as he jumped to cling to his guardians with his fearsome puppy-dog eyes on full display.

“I don’t know bud, we don’t want to bother Skip,” Ben said reluctantly, running a hand through Peter’s loose curls. Ben looked away as Peter clung to him with a pout on his face.

“It’s really no problem, I wouldn’t mind watching and playing with Peter after school,” Skip reassured the two with a pleasant smile on his face. May and Ben discussed it for a while before allowing it. This ended up being the worst decision of their lives, not that they’d ever know.

Nothing happened for a long time. Peter would go over to Skip’s or Skip would come over to his house, and they’d do whatever Peter wanted to do. The library became a less frequent haunt, and the two boys seemed content to do as they pleased. After a few months passed, May and Ben even allowed Skip to babysit Peter while they went out on date nights.

This happened to be when everything changed. Skip was always very touchy, he’d pull Peter into his lap, and snuggle up to Peter if they were watching a movie, but then his hands began to wander. He would rub his hands up and down Peter’s sides, or squeeze Peter’s hips in a way that made the boy uncomfortable. It didn’t take too long for things to escalate even further. 

It was late on a night where May and Ben decided to go on one of their more frequent date nights. Skip had just finished putting away the dishes from dinner when he suddenly spoke to Peter. “Hey Einstein, do you want to try an experiment tonight?” He asked much to Peter’s delight.

“What kind of experiment Skip?” The bubbly almost 10-year-old asked with a curious and excited glint in his brown doe-eyes.

“You’ll see Petey, but it has to stay a secret between us, do you understand?” Hesitantly Peter responded, feeling a little perturbed by the question.

“Sure Skip, I’ll keep quiet,” he responded before running around the apartment in excitement. It wasn’t until Skip led him into his bedroom that he really became antsy. What kind of experiment would you do in the bedroom? Wouldn’t the kitchen or dining table be a better place? His panic truly began to set in when Skip closed and locked his bedroom door. “Uh, Skip? What’s going on? I thought we were doing an experiment?” He questioned whilst fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“Oh don’t you worry Einstein, we’ll just be doing a different kind of experiment. I just want to look at a few things with you,” Skip said as he pulled a weird looking magazine out from behind it. Depicted on the cover were two naked men doing something weird, and Peter couldn’t help the blush that dusted his cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment. In his state of distraction, Skip pulled Peter onto the bed and sat beside him.

“Petey, for this experiment I want us to try and copy what the people in this magazine are doing,” Skip said as he flipped to a page showing a man with the other man’s penis down his throat. 

“But that’s dirty! Skip, I don’t want to! You pee from there!” Skip visibly grew angrier, as his face reddened and his jaw clenched. 

“Peter, you’re being so selfish, I never ask to do anything, and I’ve never complained about playing your games. Don’t friends help each other? This is also something friends do for each other, if you don’t do this with me I’ll stop being your friend, do you want that? If you do, I’ll leave and neve come back,” Skip said with a hurt expression and by the end his voice was so resolute, sharp as steel, that it was clear if Peter said no his best friend, his  _ only friend,  _ would leave him. With Tears in his eyes Peter apologized and the  _ experiment _ began.

Skip was not gentle as he shoved his cock down the poor child’s throat, nor was he when he later shoved his cock up Peter’s ass. Peter tried to scream, he pleaded for Skip to stop, but he didn’t listen, he just kept  _ touching _ and  _ hurting Peter.  _ Peter felt betrayed as Skip took pictures of Peter and whispered filthy words into his ears. Skip cleaned Peter up under the guise of bath time, and tucked the boy in before going to sit in the livingroom to wait for May and Ben.

“Remember Einstein, keep this between us. This is a secret, and Aunt May and Uncle Ben would be so mad at you for breaking my trust. They’ll be disgusted with you,” and with that, he closed the door to Peter’s room and left the broken child to cry his eyes out.

The first real friend he had ever thought he had had, hurt him more than he thought possible. What was worse was that it wasn’t even just a physical pain as his bum throbbed and ached with every movement, there was a distinctly empty feeling left in his chest where he assumed the pieces of his heart must’ve shattered. 

Peter was only slightly relieved to hear his aunt and uncle’s voices filtering through his door as the front door closed quietly with a click. He heard as May talked to Skip before she sent him on his way. Although he heard the front door open and close for a second time he couldn’t help but tense up as his bedroom door was opened. A figure momentarily stood in the doorway before closing the door and making their way towards May and Ben’s bedroom. 

Feeling overwhelmingly anxious and afraid, Peter didn’t get a wink of sleep that night and he stayed in bed all day feigning sickness when he realized walking wasn’t going to be an option. This treatment went on for YEARS.

Peter could only cry himself to sleep most nights with the feeling of phantom hands on his skin, as he was too afraid to tell May, too afraid of what Ben would say, so he kept it to himself. He was only relieved once Skip moved away for college three years later, when he decided to transfer into MIT. Only then was Peter able to catch his breath and attempt to forget the nightmare that had been his life for the past 3 years.


	2. Field Trip to the Glorious Oscorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his spider bite on a field trip to Oscorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fore warning, I did not re-read this chapter so if there are any errors in grammar or spelling I apologize beforehand.

Peter was now 13. He’d suffered through the abuse of Skip for longer than any one should, but he was slowly picking himself back up. It was difficult, touch, sounds, even the creak of his bedroom door could set him off. He never told a soul and when he slowly closed himself off again May and Ben could only watch on in concern and confusion. Friends were like an open-flesh wound for him, but when he found Ned in 8th grade he finally felt like he could heal.

Ned ended up sharing a lot in common with Peter, and so very slowly Peter began to recover from his past. He became comfortable enough to even create a secret handshake with Ned and eventually they even had sleepovers. It was not by any means an easy journey, but Peter ended up growing very attached to Ned. By the time they finally reached their freshman year of high school, Peter was completely relaxed in the presence of his friend and over time his flinching, panicking, and nightmares had reduced significantly.

Flash was a whole other issue. Flash had always bullied Peter as, unluckily, they lived close enough to end up going to the same schools for most of their lives. Throughout Peter’s unfortunate childhood, he also had to withstand the constant bullying from his school peers. It had started out simple enough, with shunning, name-calling, and light shoving, but which escalated to punching and sexual harassment by 9th grade. 

Peter never cared too much, or at least that’s what he made people believe, as gay slurs and sharp punches rained down on his poor frame almost daily. At least today he could find some reprieve from the bullying.

Ned and Peter were currently sitting on a brown, lightly cushioned, vinyl prevaill seat in an old mustard yellow school bus on their way to Oscorp for a science field trip. This had by far been the highlight of his day, no, his  _ week _ as the real science geek broke through his usual shy and quiet façade. As this was a school trip the bullying was guaranteed to be reduced, as although Flash has monetary immunity, he isn’t untouchable and bullying in front of big-shot scientists would surely not go unnoticed. 

He was excitedly wiggling in his seat as he and Ned discussed the things they may see at the magnificent science laboratories that made up most of Oscorp. 

“Ned, I heard somewhere that they’ve been experimenting on spiders! Isn’t that so cool? I wonder if they’re trying to replicate Dr. Banner’s experiments? I mean, they are using radiation. Which reminds me, how do the spiders survive so much radiation? Are they really so much different from us that they can withstand that level of radiation? What would happen if one of them bit someone?” Peter rambled almost non-stop throughout the duration of the bus trip and he only stopped once they arrived in the lobby of the infamous Oscorp. 

The trip was expected to last only till the end of the usual school day, so all of the students should be able to arrive home at a usual time. This only allotted the tour to last 6-7 hours at best. With this in mind, the tour leader quickly handed out guest lanyards and began to lead the group of teenagers through many of the lower level research and development labs.

They were treated to lunch in the employee cafeteria and then they were offered a few mild experiments to conduct under the watchful eyes of a few interns and parent volunteers.

Within no time at all, they had reached a room which held the radioactive spiders Peter had been so fascinated by.

“These spiders were engineered by Dr. Stromm and a few other scientists in the hopes of creating a self-regenerating type of serum. They are hoping that by the end of their research they will have a stable serum with similar abilities to that of super soldiers like Steve Rogers, or like Dr. Bruce Banner,” the petite blonde tour guide explained. As the group toured the room, Peter kept his focus on the small spiders spinning their webs in the corners of the relatively large container they were being kept in.

Before Peter had even realized, with his eyes glued onto the small spiders as they were, a spider slid down from a web it had attached to the ceiling of the room and slowly made its way onto Peter’s skin. Peter felt a weird tickle near the skin of his neck before a razor sharp pain burst from the irritated area. With a small gasp Peter held his breath as fire seemed to radiate from the affected area. Quickly swatting his neck in the area he felt the stabbing pain, he pulled his hand back to see a small black spider with a concerning bright red and blue pattern painting it’s abdomen. The spider struggled in his grasp before sinking its fangs into the palm of his hand causing a similar pain as he had felt previously. Shaking the spider off of his hand Peter quickly made his way to one of the many benches arranged around the room to take a seat. 

As Peter sat down his breath picked up as he contemplated the spider. If it had been one of the radioactive spiders that the lady mentioned, did that mean he had to worry about the venom of the spider? Was he going to die? These thoughts ran through his head as he grew feverish and his breathing picked up. He soldiered on through the rest of the presentation and trip, but as soon as they reached the bus he sat close to the window and rested his head against Ned’s shoulder.

“Hey, are you alright man? You’ve been acting strange since the spider room,” Ned questioned as he felt the heat radiating from Peter’s forehead.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m fine,” Peter slurred as he shut his eyes and tried to reel in the nausea he was beginning to feel. He shivered as the air conditioning met his feverish skin, and he slowly drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the rest of the bus ride.

Thankfully, Ned helped Peter out of the bus, as they ignored Flash’s verbal abuse, and to uncle Ben who had been waiting to pick Peter up. With a look of concern, Ben went to help support Peter as they both brought him to the car. “What happened to him?” Ben questioned, as Peter slumped into the back seat so he could lay down.

“Uhhh, I’m not really sure, he just started acting strange after lunch, maybe closer to the end of the trip. It was really noticeable by the time we left the spider room, maybe he ate something weird,” Ned supplied as he sent a worried glance at his suffering friend.

“Maybe, thanks for helping Ned. I’ll make sure he’s taken care of,” Ben responded with an equally concerned glance towards his nephew before he hopped in the car and carefully made his way back to their apartment.

Peter was very unwell, and by the time they reached the floor of their apartment Peter looked about ready to spew his guts out. With an almost green tint to his skin, Peter bolted for the toilet with a worried Ben not far behind. After Peter was done hacking his guts up, Ben carried Peter into his bedroom and carefully set him down on his bed. Ben took Peter’s temperature and proceeded to baby Peter for the rest of the night.

Luckily that day had been Friday as Peter took the rest of the weekend to recover from what May and Ben both chalked up to a really bad case of food poisoning.

Only Peter noticed the difference when he came out of a disturbing fever dream rendition of his time spent with Skip. Gasping and sitting up in bed with an unscratchable itch just beneath his skin, Peter took in his surroundings. Strangely he noticed the most minute differences, and with a start, he realized his glasses weren’t even on! He almost started panicking when he was able to hear a hushed conversation between his neighbors next door. 

Now very confused, he didn’t even bother questioning his rumbling stomach as he took in the blanket  _ literally stuck _ to his fingers. With the new occurrences it was no surprise when Peter promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, so the birth of Spider-Man Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> YEP! So I've never written fanfiction or anything before, so this'll probably suck, but I appreciate any support. I am famous in my family for procrastination, so don't expect much from me or this fanfiction. I apologize in advance.


End file.
